Dreaming of Tula
by TeenTitans3
Summary: Cries of worry are piercing through the night. When they wake Electra up, she realizes that Aqualad is making those noises, and he's dreaming. "Ignore it...?"
1. Ignorance

AN: Yay! My first fic! *happy dance* So don't judge. I mean, do judge. Heck, I don't care if the reviews are only "You suck", I would be happy with anything. Oh! And BTW, my OC Electra is probably gonna be in all of my fics. And if you don't like it, phooey. Read my profile for info on her.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT under ANY CIRCUMSTANCES own Teen Titans. If I did, they would be on a sixth season.

On with the show!

OoOoOoO

A startled cry echoed across the hallways of Titans East Tower. Electra sat straight up in her bed, brown hair flying wildly. She looked around her room warily, and peered at the clock. It read 3:07. Electra was about to pull the blankets back over her head and go back to sleep when another worrisome cry pierced the air.

Electra slung the blankets off her and swung her legs over the end of the bed. Her feet pressed against the fluffy carpet as she walked to her bedroom door. "What the heck was that?" She groggily muttered to herself as she cracked open the door.

She slowly stepped out into the chilly hallway and glanced around. Something moaned. It sounded like the word, "No". Eyes widening, Electra quickly moved out to the middle of the hallway.

At about the same time, Speedy had emerged from his room. A comb was stuck in his red hair, a bit askew.

Electra's head swiveled around to look at him. "Did you hear that?" She whispered through her teeth. Like he would answer honestly, anyway. He repositioned his crooked mask lazily. "Nah, just Fish Stick. He's had nightmares before."

Electra furrowed her eyebrows.

"This happen often?"

"Yep. All the time."

"So...why don't the others wake up?"

"Bumblebutt is the heaviest sleeper I know."

"The twins?"

"Basically learned to ignore it. Like me."

Electra put her thin hands on her hips. "So, you just randomly happened to come out?" Speedy gave a lopsided grin. "Got thirsty. Needed water." Something about the look on Speedy's face made Electra wanna slap it right off.

"...so... I should just ignore him?"

"Yep."

"You going back to bed?"

"Yep."

"Is yep the only thing you can say?"

"Nope."

Speedy sauntered back to his room muttering to Electra "Just ignore it." as another cry was escaping Aqualad's direction. Electra focused her eyes on the slightly opened door leading to Aqualad's room. "Ignore it..?"


	2. Help

AN OMGOMGOMG YAY! I got a reviewer! On my first day! I got all happy. Still am. And yes, my lovely reviewer, a first kiss will be coming. Your needs will be satisfied. Hehe. But not quite yet.

OoOoOoO

Electra shook her head. She couldn't ignore him, or probably ever stop thinking about him. Something fluttered in her chest. Speedy would have called it "lurv".

She slowly tiptoed down to his room and stared through the door. Aqualad had his sheets tangled wretchedly around himself in a horrible fashion. Parts of it were grasped in his fists, his knuckles turning white in strain. Electra almost stepped out of the room when she noticed Aqualad wasn't wearing a shirt, but when a heart-wrenching sob came from his mouth, she felt a pang of guilt.

"Tula.." He moaned. He was covered in a sheen layer of cold sweat. Tears sprang to his eyes. Electra sat down on the bed beside him, making sure she didn't accidentally sit on him. She rested her hand in his hair and stroked him lightly, suddenly unaware of what she was doing; but she calmed herself back down and murmured softly, " Shh..Tula is fine,"

Aqualad flinched at her touch, but steadily slowed his breathing again. A small silver tear rolled down his face.

"She's in a better place. "

AN This one was a bit short, but the next one will come tomorrow, hopefully!


	3. Bliss

AN This will probably be the last chapter unless some inspiration hits me with a jackhammer. I'm starting a Flinx story now called Scarves. I've also been wondering if I should do more Aqualad/OC stories. I mean, I will, but I also might need ideas. Now maybe you can read the story if I stop blabbering.

OoOoOoO

Electra bent over and lightly kissed Aqualad on his cheek. She could have smacked herself in the face a million times over for doing this, but she didn't care.

Aqualad's eyes drifted open and sparkled at Electra. She wondered if he noticed her kissing him. He smiled weakly. She smiled back.

"Tula was very lucky, Aqualad. She had you to-" Electra stopped short. Talking about loved ones that had gone on was pretty hard, she knew from experience.

Aqualad's black eyes misted, but he stared expectantly at Electra. "To what?" Electra smiled again. "To draw her closer." Aqualad sat up in bed looking at Electra.

Electra stood up abruptly, suddenly feeling like she'd been intruding. "I-uh...sorry. I'll leave...now."

Aqualad tossed Electra a quizzical look. "Why?"

Aqualad wrapped his arms around Electra's waist. He pressed his lips against hers tightly. Electra shuddered at the sheer joy running up her spine, but slowly rested her arms on his shoulders and kissed back in pure bliss.

AN Yay! Finished. You like?


End file.
